Evil?
by Miyori999
Summary: Is Masato truly evil? Sakura's not so sure.


Short story...yeah...tiny...

* * *

**Evil?**

Sakura could not help but turn her head towards the noise of a pair of sisters arguing. They were making quite a racket as they walked on ahead of her. The youngest looked about eight, and the older eleven.

"I'm cold. Let's go back home," complained the younger.

It was still February, after all.

"Hey now, I didn't want to bring you in the first place! You _insisted_! Now I have to deal with this?"

"I didn't know it was so cold! I want to go home now!"

"Oh would you knock it off? We're more than half way there."

Sakura shook her head; she shouldn't be eavesdropping. She walked forward staring at her feet, but a strange shadow, like an enormous bird crossed her view. She immediately angled her head up to look at whatever it was.

In the center of her grey view of the sky was a black shape. Blinking, she realized it was a boy with wings. And they were not bird wings at all, they were bat wings!

_'He's up to no good; probably planning something for Rokudo-kun. Maybe I should head in that direction?' _Sakura mused.

No sooner than the brunette had thought that, Masato stopped forward motion and spun around. He stared down at the alley below. He smirked.

'_What is he...?'_

It was then Sakura noticed a bucket in his hand. She watched his other hand start to tip it just as the pair of girls walked directly under him. Sakura gasped.

"MASATO!" She screamed, making Masato (and the girls) jump.

"If you do that, they'll get hypothermia!"

She started running, which scared the girls into sprinting away from the crazy shouting lady. Masato shook off the initial shock. He could not imagine how he had not seen Sakura. He looked back to where the girls had been, but they were long gone, and no doubt running as fast as their feet could carry them. He glared at the girl who ruined his fun.

"You let them get away," he said, gesturing to where they had run.

"You can't do that. In this weather they could die."

Masato blinked a few times.

"Yeah, and? I'm a Devil. That's kind of a perk for me."

The girl just shook her head for a few seconds.

"Just because you're a Devil, it doesn't mean you have to do bad things like that," she told him, putting her hands on her hips and glaring right back at him.

Masato burst out laughing. Sakura's glare shifted to an expression of puzzlement and tilted her head to the side.

The Devil finally composed himself enough to speak, but still had a heavy chuckle in his voice.

"Kid, you are a riot! What exactly are you on? A Devil, not be evil? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life!"

She sighed.

"Masato… Who told you you really have to be evil?"

Masato's smirk vanished. He looked down at the human girl. Her expression told him the question was rhetorical, but he still felt somehow compelled to respond to it.

"Who…What..?"

She took a step forward.

"You don't—"

"Shut up," he snapped. "You don't know a thing do you? It's not a choice for a freaking **Devil** to be evil." He scoffed, "It's in our nature. I'm sure it says that in the dictionary, black and white."

He twitched a little when the girl's lips curled slightly.

"I've seen you act pretty normal several times, I know you're not all evil, so there must be some grey area."

The black-haired boy growled. "Why are you smiling? You just saw me try to dump freezing water on a couple of kids."

Her smile kept.

"Stop that. There is nothing good about me. I'm all evil, kid."

She blinked.

He snarled.

"Get away from her!" a voice called.

Masato and Sakura looked down the alley a ways to where Rinne was shoving his arms through his haori sleeves.

He rolled his eyes, growling, before dumping water on the distracted girl. Her squeal did nothing to lighten his mood, so he threw the bucket at her head, only to be caught by a now flying Shinigami. Masato flew away quickly, fully expecting the Shinigami to chase him. After a second, he realized his red-haired nemesis was more concerned about the girl. From a distance, he saw Rinne concernedly nattering over the girl, before dragging her by the arm into the spirit way.

"Tch. I hope she does get hypothermia," he said aloud.

But then, why did he feel bad about saying that?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure about the various pairings in KnR, I'm usually a cannon fan, but I know that Rinne likes Sakura, but she doesn't seem to to reciprocate as much as most Takahashi girls. I'm not sure about her anymore.


End file.
